


По делам его

by Bathilda



Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Gen, детектив, псевдо-нуар
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бутлегер Алекс Уортон убит в своей квартире, но все не так просто, как кажется полицейским, расследующим это дело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По делам его

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Мурлыча, Данка Крысь

 — Отстань, — пробормотал Фред, накрывая голову подушкой.

Но телефон, не вняв его просьбе, продолжал трезвонить, и Фред, застонав, вылез из кровати.

— Иду, иду, — стоя на ледяном полу, он невольно поджимал пальцы босых ног.— Что? — рявкнул он в трубку.

— Убийство, — услышал Фред жизнерадостный голос на другом конце провода. — Стал бы я тебя поднимать ради чего-то другого?

— Это не может подождать до утра? — с силой потирая лицо, спросил Фред и прислонился спиной к стене, которая была немногим теплее пола.

— Неа. Тебе понравится, обещаю. Прайвери-драйв, сорок семь, три «Б». Ждем.

В трубке раздались короткие гудки. Фред напряг память, пытаясь вспомнить смутно знакомый адрес. Озарение пришло после первой затяжки сигареты: Алекс Уортон, мать его! На Прайвери-драйв жил Алекс Уортон, и, судя по всему, теперь на приходящих ему письмах будут ставить штамп «резидент выбыл». Да, Серджио был прав, позвонив Фреду: ради этого стоило разбудить его среди ночи.

Быстро одевшись, Фред вышел из дома, съежился под проливным дождем и во время спринтерского забега к машине пообещал себе купить наконец зонтик.

* * *

— Я же говорил, что тебе понравится. — Серджио Орсо, внешне больше похожий на свою мать-польку, чем на типичного итальянца, каким был его отец, встал рядом с Фредом, и задумчиво посмотрел на лежащее перед ними тело. — Может, спишем на самоубийство? Хлопот меньше, и вообще.

Фред знал, что напарник шутит, но не мог не признать, что с удовольствием поступил бы так, если бы не обстоятельства смерти. Сложно списать на самоубийство две пули в спине и одну в затылке, как ни старайся. Фред, не будучи оптимистом и обладая немалым опытом, прекрасно понимал, что даже если им и удастся найти убийцу, посадить его едва ли получится.

— Пистолетов в квартире нашли два, но вряд ли убийца заботливо убрал их в сейф или прикроватную тумбочку, так что стреляли не из них, — доложил Серджио.

— И, конечно, никто ничего не видел и не слышал, — сказал Фред.

— Естественно. Ну, кроме миссис Уоллес, соседки, которая и услышала выстрелы.

Фред нахмурился и еще раз оглядел место преступления: Уортон лежал на полу гостиной возле кресла, головой к двери. На журнальном столике стояли два стакана с виски, их даже не надо было нюхать, чтобы определить содержимое — что еще мог пить бутлегер?

— Странно, — пробормотал Фред, присаживаясь на корточки перед трупом.

— Что?

— Когда ты сказал, что его убили, я решил, что это связано с его делишками, но теперь я в этом сомневаюсь. Смотри, он без пиджака, повернулся спиной к тому, с кем пил… Нет, его убил кто-то знакомый, кому он доверял.

— Думаешь, он вообще кому-то доверял? — хохотнул Серджио. — Поищем, конечно, но чтоб бутлегера убили по личным мотивам… Сдается мне, что это все же или Аткинсон, или Пьяджи. А что они так культурно все обстряпали, в домашней, так сказать, обстановке… Ну мало ли, может, по-другому у них не выходило. Я слышал, Уортон с Аткинсоном какие-то переговоры вел, их пару недель назад в «Астории» видели. Переговоры не удались, вот его и кончили.

Но Фред, не убежденный этим, лишь покачал головой и отправился осматривать квартиру.

Пиджак Уортона висел на стуле в спальне, но постель была не тронута. В ванной царил идеальный порядок, воздух в комнате для гостей отдавал затхлостью, а в углу стояло несколько картонных коробок — надо будет захватить их в участок. На кухне в раковине стояла одна тарелка и… Хм. Полотенце для посуды, висевшее возле раковины было влажным. Возможно, это ничего не значило, но Фред на всякий случай записал это в блокнот. Открыв шкаф-витрину, он внимательно посмотрел на стоявшие там фужеры и бокалы, вынул несколько из них и повертел в руках. Хмыкнув, он сделал еще одну запись в блокноте и вернулся в гостиную.

— Надо опросить соседей, домработницу, — наверняка она у него была, — телохранителей и любовницу. Не в курсе случайно, с кем он в последнее время спал?

— Случайно в курсе, — отозвался Серджио. — Так я, может, и не запомнил бы, но… Говорят, он с Викторией Скрэпс гулял.

— Понятно. Значит, ее первым делом утром в участок. И скажи, пусть с дактилоскопией поторопятся. Авось убийца оставил нам подарок, особенно если он и впрямь не профессионал.

— Мечтать не вредно.

— Надо установить, где он был вчера и чем занимался. Так, стоп, записная книжка. Надо найти его записную книжку.

— Чего нет, того нет, — развел руками Серджио. — В первую очередь проверил.

— Значит, надо еще раз тут все обыскать, — твердо сказал Фред.

У Уортона, как у всех, кто ведет двойную бухгалтерию, не могло не быть записной книжки, в которой бы содержались сведенья о его незаконном бизнесе и о подельниках. Вряд ли он полагался на память, в таких делах это опрометчиво, лучше довериться бумаге, а записи для надежности зашифровать.

Увы, книжка так и не нашлась.

— Я ж говорю, конкуренты его замочили, — сказал Серджио уже в участке — возвращаться домой не было смысла, рабочий день вот-вот начнется. — А вообще, не зря говорят, бог шельму метит. Семейка эта всегда гнилой была, и что? Все, никого из них больше не осталось, так-то.

Семейство Уортонов и впрямь занималось грязными делишками еще со времен деда ныне покойного Алекса Уортона. И, как верно сказал Серджио, Алекс был последним представителем клана. Его отец и дядья погибли во время криминальных разборок десять лет назад, мать скончалась еще раньше, сестра Кира умерла год назад, а сестра Кристина — совсем недавно, и сорока дней не прошло. Впрочем, о ее смерти Уортон, надо полагать, не слишком-то скорбел, они давно отдалились друг от друга. Фред знал все это, потому что…

«Да, это она», — глухо сказал Уортон, глядя на изуродованное тело на железном столе.

Говорили, при жизни Кира Уортон была красавицей, но двухдневное купание в заливе не оставило и следа от этой красоты. Хорошо еще, что хоть половина лица сохранилась в достаточной для опознания тела мере.

Кира Уортон вышла два дня назад из клуба «Зималетто» после ссоры с женихом, но домой так и не доехала. Ее машину нашли на полпути к дому, пустой и закрытой, а самой Киры и след простыл. А потом ее выловили в заливе, где над телом потрудились рыбы, стихия и мусор.

«Я найду того, кто это сделал, и он будет кормить червей. Заживо», — наклонившись к тому, что еще совсем недавно было его сестрой, сказал Уортон, не обращая никакого внимания на стоявших рядом полицейских.

 

Увы, тогда ни ему, ни Фреду с Серджио, и Уортону — а тот очень старался, — не удалось найти убийцу. Но именно то расследование дало Фреду немало информации о семье Уортон. Так, он знал, что Кристина Уортон вышла замуж за художника, почти полностью порвала связи с семьей, пережила мужа на год и скончалась на днях от рака. А еще он знал, что бывший жених Киры, он же главный подозреваемый в ее смерти Эндрю Уайт и Алекс Уортон не ладили. «Не ладили» в их случае было эвфемизмом для страстной взаимной ненависти.

«Пожалуй, надо навестить Уайта», — решил Фред, закуривая.

От размышлений его оторвал пронзительный женский голос, доносившийся из коридора:

— Да какое вы вообще имеете право! Мужланы! Неотесанные болваны! Вы за это ответите! Будете торговать хот-догами в парке… нет, просить милостыню!

Даже спустя год Фред узнал этот голос.

— Мисс Скрэпс, — постаравшись улыбнуться, сказал Фред, когда в кабинет в сопровождении Серджио зашла эффектная брюнетка в красном платье и меховой накидке. ‒ Доброе утро.

— Какого черта меня притащили сюда ни свет ни заря? Я ничего не сделала, у вас нет права вот так со мной обращаться! Я сейчас позвоню Алексу, и вы за все ответите!

У Фреда даже зазвенело в ушах от воплей Виктории. Серджио, привыкший к громогласной итальянской части своей семьи, только ухмылялся.

— Это вряд ли, — сообщил Виктории Фред, и теперь его улыбка была вполне искренней. — Ваш Алекс… Алекс Уортон, вы ведь о нем говорите? Так вот, он сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы с кем-то разговаривать.

— Что вы с ним сделали, подлые ублюдки? — взвизгнула Виктория.

— Мы — ничего, только отвезли его туда, где ему самое место. То есть, в морг.

Виктории потребовалась минута, чтобы осознать смысл сказанного.

— Машина! — выпалила она вдруг. — О боже, только не говорите, что его расстреляли в моей машине. В моей чудесной красной девочке, я этого не переживу!

— Да успокойтесь вы! Алекса Уортона застрелили в его квартире приблизительно в двенадцать ночи. Где вы были в это время, мисс Скрэпс?

— Я… Вы что, намекаете, что это я его?.. — задохнулась от возмущения Виктория. Достав из сумочки сигарету, она вставила ее в мундштук и небрежно махнула Фреду, чтобы тот дал ей прикурить. Затянувшись, она сказала уже спокойнее: — Я была в клубе «Жасмин» с подругами. Лиллиан выходит замуж, и мы гуляли там до половины второго, а потом я поехала домой с Шарлотт. Она нализалась и не хотела возвращаться в таком виде к мужу. Спросите моих подруг, они вам все подтвердят.

— Спросим, — пообещал Фред. — Значит, вы утверждаете, что не были вчера дома у Алекса Уортона?

— Утверждаю. А машина, моя машина цела? Он брал ее, чтобы отвезти механику.

— Понятия не имею. Мисс Скрэпс, какие отношения связывали вас с мистером Уортоном?

— Я была его невестой, — гордо ответила Виктория.

— Да? Значит, я пропустил объявление об этом радостном событии в светской хронике, — усмехнулся Фред, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Кому нужны эти объявления, — презрительно бросила Виктория. — Он меня любил и собирался сделать предложение, я это точно знаю.

— Ясно. То есть, между вами было все хорошо, и вы не ссорились?

— Нет.

— И вы точно не были у него этой ночью.

— Вы что, глухой, как вас там, забыла…

— Детектив Шорт, — услужливо подсказал ей Фред.

— Вы что, глухой, детектив Шорти?* Говорю же, нет.

— Иными словами, женщиной в красном платье, которую соседи видели выбегающей из квартиры Уортона, были не вы.

— Нет! Знаю, вы решили меня подставить! Свалить на меня убийство Алекса. В прошлый раз не удалось мне ничего пришить, думаете, в этот раз удастся? Выкусите, у меня алибя…

— Алиби, — невозмутимо поправил ее Серджио.

— Да хоть черт лысый! Я не убивала Алекса, — отрезала Виктория. — Мало ли кто мог его кокнуть? Он в последнее время был какой-то мрачный и серьезный, но не говорил, почему. Думаю, это было связано с бизнесом, там и копайте.

— Вы имеете в виду нелегальный бизнес, контрабанду спиртного? — уточнил Фред.

— Не знаю, — покраснев, быстро ответила Виктория. — Я в его дела не вмешивалась. И к его смерти никакого отношения не имею, не получится у вас упрятать меня в тюрьму, так и знайте!

— Не нервничайте вы так, мисс Скрэпс, — добродушно сказал Серджио. — Справедливость восторжествует, и виновный будет наказан. А уж кто это, будет видно.

— Не я. Все, я могу идти?

— Нет пока. Уортон точно ничего не говорил вам о своих проблемах?

— Нет. — Всем своим видом Виктория дала понять, что не намерена больше общаться с Фредом и Серджио.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Фред. — Сейчас детектив Орсо отведет вас к криминалистам, потом продиктуете ему имена ваших подруг, их телефоны и адрес клуба, где вы вчера развлекались, и можете быть свободны. Да, и не уезжайте пока никуда из города.

Виктория поджала губы, демонстрируя свое недовольство, но поднялась и, вскинув голову, направилась за Серджио.

— Еще одно, — сказал ей в спину Фред. — Вы не знаете, Уортон не нашел убийцу Киры?

Виктория вздрогнула, как от удара, медленно повернулась к Фреду и ответила, почти не разжимая губ:

— Нет, понятия не имею. — И, снова повернувшись, сказала громко Серджио: — Мы идем или нет? Я не собираюсь торчать здесь весь день.

Они ушли, а Фред закурил еще одну сигарету и уставился в окно. Капли дождя, ползущие по стеклу, помогали ему думать.

Услышав выстрелы, миссис Уоллес первым делом побежала к двери и посмотрела в глазок, через который она и увидела шедшую по коридору женщину в красном платье. К сожалению, ее было видно только со спины, поэтому опознать ее миссис Уоллес не смогла бы. Была ли Виктория настолько глупа, чтобы для похода в участок надеть то же самое платье, в котором она убила Алекса? Конечно, средоточием ума ее назвать было сложно, но Фред сомневался, что она была настолько тупа. Если повезет, и криминалисты обнаружат на ее руках следы пороха, то у Фреда одной головной болью станет меньше, а одной заключенной в Бостоне больше. Но что-то ему подсказывало, что не все так просто.

* * *

Допрос телохранителей Уортона также ничего не дал. Проныра Винс и Заика Пинки отвезли его домой, довели до квартиры и отправились восвояси: очевидно, Уортон очень буквально понимал пословицу «Мой дом — моя крепость». Как показало время, зря.

После ланча Серджио поехал в «Жасмин» и к подругам Виктории, а Фред, как и собирался, к Эндрю Уайту.

Виктория была в свое время лучшей подругой Киры Уортон, и обе проводили немало времени в клубе «Зималетто», принадлежавшем Уайту. Все знали, что в клубе продают запрещенный алкоголь, но никому ничего не удавалось доказать. Контрабанду Уайту поставлял его несостоявшийся деверь Алекс Уортон, что не мешало им быть на ножах. Кира то и дело обвиняла жениха в изменах, Алекс ругался из-за этого с Уайтом, но невзирая на это, они продолжали вести совместный бизнес.

Когда год назад тело Киры Уортон было найдено в заливе, первым подозреваемым стал Уайт, но у него оказалось железное алиби, и его пришлось отпустить. Даже Алекс в итоге поверил в то, что Уайт не убийца. Однако чутье говорило Фреду, что жених Киры был замешан в ее убийстве.

— Какой неприятный сюрприз, — сказал вальяжно развалившийся в кресле Уайт, когда к нему в кабинет провели Фреда. — Детектив Шорт, если не ошибаюсь?

— Не ошибаетесь, — кивнул Фред и сел, не дожидаясь приглашения. Кресла в кабинете с мебелью из красного дерева были по-прежнему чертовски удобными.

— Кофе, содовую? — спросил Уайт. — Был бы рад предложить чего покрепче, но, увы, Сухой закон.

Он картинно развел руками и ухмыльнулся. Плескавшийся в его стакане золотистый напиток был явно не карамельной шипучкой.

— Нет, спасибо. Алекс Уортон был убит сегодня ночью, — не стал терять время Фред.

— Горе-то какое! — закатил глаза Уайт.

Он явно уже знал об этом, такие новости разносятся быстро, и за его наигранным горем скрывалась обеспокоенность. Еще бы, потерять такого надежного поставщика! Уортон не был крупной акулой в этом бизнесе, так, мелкая сошка по сравнению с той же бандой Аткинсона, и этим объяснялось то, что у него не было сколь-нибудь близкого помощника, который мог поддаться искушению самому стать боссом раньше времени. Однако и «Зималетто» было далеко до «Астории», крупнейшего в Бостоне клуба, который мог диктовать всем партнерам свои условия, так что найти другого поставщика с приемлемыми ценами Уайту будет непросто.

— Где вы были вчера между десятью вечера и часом ночи, мистер Уайт?

— Здесь, — пожал плечами Уайт. — Я, как всякий хороший хозяин, был здесь и присматривал за всем.

— Кто-нибудь может это подтвердить?

— Конечно. — Он нехотя поднялся на ноги, открыл дверь кабинета и крикнул: — Мэри, позови сюда Романа и Кэти.

Ну разумеется, те же и там же. Роман Берри был лучшим другом и правой рукой Уайта, а Кэтрин Кэннон официально — их секретаршей, а неофициально — бухгалтером, ведущим учет сделок по отмыванию нелегальных доходов от продажи спиртного. Ее отец в свое время занимал ту же должность в банде Рика «Семь пинт» Карради, пока не перешел к Джулиану Уортону, отцу Алекса.

Через пару минут в кабинет вошел статный шатен в сопровождении невзрачной девушки в нехарактерно скромной для ночного клуба одежде, и Фреду на мгновение показалось, что он перенесся на год назад, когда он впервые пришел сюда, получив дело об исчезновении Киры Уортон.

— Наш старый друг хочет задать вам пару вопросов, — пояснил Уайт Берри и Кэннон.

— Мистер Берри, мисс Кэннон, когда вы в последний раз видели мистера Алекса Уортона?

— На прошлой неделе, — подумав, ответил Берри. — Он заходил сюда с Викторией, но в какой точно день, не могу сказать, не помню.

— Я давно его не видела, — прошелестела Кэннон, не поднимая глаз.

— А вчера вы его не видели?

Берри и Кэннон дружно покачали головами.

— Хорошо. Скажите, а мистера Уайта вы вчера видели?

Берри, не сдержавшись, хохотнул, а Кэннон посмотрела на Уайта так, словно первый раз его встретила, затем перевела взгляд на Фреда и сказала тихо, но твердо:

— Конечно. Мы видимся каждый будний день на работе, а иногда и в выходные.

— Аналогично, — кивнул Берри.

— А как насчет вчерашнего вечера? Когда вы видели вчера мистера Уайта в последний раз?

— Где-то около двух ночи, потом я пошел домой.

— А до этого? Мистер Уайт весь вечер был в клубе или отлучался куда-то?

— Весь, — тут же сказал Берри. — Я к нему то и дело заходил и подтверждаю, что он весь вечер часов с восьми и до закрытия был в «Зималетто».

— Я тоже это подтверждаю. Я вчера занималась документами и постоянно относила их на подпись мистеру Уайту, потому ручаюсь за то, что он не уходил из «Зималетто» как минимум до половины первого.

В голосе Кэтрин Кэннон была непоколебимая уверенность в собственных словах, а во взгляде — абсолютная искренность. Однако при этом она косилась на Берри и нервно накручивала на палец юбку, а щеки ее залил румянец. Фред несколько раз допрашивал ее год назад, и помнил, как четко и бесстрастно отвечала она тогда на вопросы, а потому почти не сомневался, что сейчас она лгала.

— Понятно… Вы не знаете, кто мог желать смерти мистеру Уортону?

— Да кто угодно, — с неприличным энтузиазмом сказал Берри.

— Именно, — согласился Уайт. — Как ни прискорбно, у Алекса был не самый легкий характер. Это, конечно, не оправдывает убийство, но я не удивлен тому, что случилось.

— А назвать имена его личных врагов вы можете?

— Жаль, но нет. — Судя по улыбке, Уайту было ничуть не жаль. Может, и не он убил Уортона, но никаких душевных страданий от его смерти он точно испытывал, это было очевидно. — Мы никогда не были с ним близкими друзьями.

— Но ведь вы, если мне не изменяет память, знакомы с детства, так? — для проформы поинтересовался Фред у Уайта. Он прекрасно помнил, семьи Уортона и Уайта издавна были партнерами по криминальному бизнесу.

— Да, но друзьями так и не стали. По-моему, их у Алекса вообще не было.

— Ясно. Вы не возражаете, если я еще поспрашиваю ваш персонал?

— Да ради бога, — радушно сказал Уайт. — Чувствуйте себя как дома.

— Спасибо, — саркастично ответил Фред. — Да, кстати, Уортон ничего не говорил вам о том, нашел он убийцу Киры или нет?

— Нет, не говорил, — резко ответил Уайт и залпом допил то, что было в его стакане. — Но я очень надеюсь, что нашел, просто не счел нужным делиться со мной этим. От вас, детектив, все равно не приходится ждать такого чуда.

— Все еще может измениться, — вспыхнув, сказал Фред и пошел опрашивать остальных сотрудников клуба, чувствуя, как его спину сверлят три пары глаз.

Не успел он спуститься в зал, как услышал голос, который до сих пор заставлял его сердце биться чаще.

— Лекси, да ладно тебе, не такой уж он и страшный! Зато щедрый, и вообще меня устраивает.

Говорившая осеклась, увидев приближавшегося к ней и ее подругами Фреда.

— Здрассьте, — фыркнула она. — Надо же, кто к нам явился. Какими судьбами?

Эх, Мэри, Мэри. Год назад он влюбился в нее и никак не мог побороть это чувство. Тогда Мэри вроде бы была не прочь попробовать построить отношения с небогатым, но не сумевшим скрыть свою влюбленность детективом полиции. Однако пока шло расследование, Фред не мог позволить себе идти на поводу у своих чувств, и Мэри, не дожидаясь закрытия дела, успела найти себе более покладистого и состоятельного ухажера.

— Да все то же, — отозвался Фред. — Работа.

— А-а-а… — разочаровано протянула Мэри и, взяв пилочку для ногтей, продолжила делать маникюр, делая вид, что Фред ей ну совершенно не интересен.

Подавив вздох, Фред устроился поудобнее и начал допрос.

— Ну, а ты что скажешь? — спросил он Мэри, которую оставил напоследок. К этому времени остальные девушки уже разошлись готовиться к скорому открытию клуба.

— А я что? Я ничего, — ответила Мэри, полируя ноготь.

Она сидела, положив ногу на ногу, и Фред невольно засмотрелся на ее колени.

— Что значит «ничего»? — не сразу очнулся он. — Так ты видела вчера вечером мистера Уайта в клубе или нет?

— Фредди, забыл, что я простая официантка? Он иногда спускается в зал, пьет… то есть, разговаривает с особо важными клиентами, смотрит, как мы работаем, но и то я на него могу не обратить внимания в запарке. А если он просто тихо сидит у себя в кабинете, как это часто бывает, то откуда ж мне знать, был он там, не был он там. Но раз Кэт с Романом постоянно туда-сюда шлялись, значит, был. Кэт без него по ночам страсть как не любит здесь находиться. Раньше вообще как привязанная за ним ходила, пока… В общем, если кто его и видел, то это она.

— Значит, Кэннон и Берри здесь вчера точно были?

— Я ж тебе только что сказала: были. Несколько раз мимо меня проходили, то с улицы, то на улицу.

— Так, подожди, они выходили на улицу? Вместе или по отдельности?

— Вот мне-то откуда знать, а? Они мне не докладываются. Что ходили — видела, я ж как раз столики у входа обслуживаю. А уж куда и зачем — понятия не имею.

— Ну понятно. Мэри… как ты вообще? Как у тебя дела?

— Лучше всех, — вздернув подбородок, ответила та. — Недавно познакомилась с очень хорошим человеком.

— Это тот, который страшный, но щедрый?

— Да пошел ты! — оттолкнув его, Мэри соскочила с барного стула. — Ты кто такой, чтобы лезть в мои дела, а? Смелости, что ли, набрался? Поздно, поезд ушел, ту-ту. И нечего ко мне лезть, а то Сид не посмотрит, что ты легавый, и вышвырнет тебя отсюда. Ясно?

— Ясно. Но ты имей в виду, что всегда можешь ко мне обращаться, если что.

— Больно нужно! — фыркнула Мэри и пошла в подсобку.

Какое-то время Фред смотрел ей вслед, не отводя завороженного взгляда от ее покачивающихся бедер, а потом плюнул — фигурально выражаясь, — и поехал в участок. Отъезжая от «Зималетто», он пропустил кэб, и ему вдруг пришла в голову идея, которую он намеревался проверить вечером.

* * *

Алиби Виктории подтвердилось: этой ночью она и близко не подходила к дому Уортона.

— Я тут поговорил кое с кем, — сказал Серджио, — и, похоже, что Уортон и Аткинсон все же заключили сделку: Уортон собирался расширяться под крылышком Аткинсона, а это значило бы повышение цен для покупателей. Может, Уайт его поэтому застрелил?

— Все может быть, — философски ответил Фред, допивая имбирное пиво.

Закусочная «У Риты» была как нельзя более подходящим местом для ужина двух холостяков-полицейских: недорого, вкусно и оживленно, так что разговоры, не предназначенные для чужих ушей, таковыми и останутся.

Поужинав, Серджио отправился домой, а Фред — снова в «Зималетто». Или, точнее, к «Зималетто», потому что внутрь ему на этот раз было не надо. Он остановился на углу Парк-лейн и Харборвью и, перейдя улицу, пошел к стоянке такси, при свете фонарей и под дождем смахивающих на процессию катафалков. После стандартного полицейского набора: угрозы, запугивания, просьбы и заверения, что это неофициальный разговор, — Фред, к собственному удивлению, узнал то, за чем приехал. Такси тем вечером развозили, как обычно, многочисленных посетителей «Зималетто», и клиентов у них хватало, но один таксист все же вспомнил, что еще до часа пик посадил парочку: мужчину и женщину, не похожую на обычных посетительниц ночных клубов. Потому, собственно, таксист их и запомнил: мужчина был красавчик, а женщина — откровенная простушка, но при этом они всю дорогу шептались, хихикали и обжимались. Вышли они на Харлей-стрит, дом девятнадцать. Таксист, набычившись, заявил, что под протокол он это повторять не будет, но Фреду это и не надо было. Пока, по крайней мере.

Полистав свой заветный блокнот, он убедился, что адрес не зря показался ему знакомым, и поехал на Харлей-стрит.

И там ему снова повезло. Было уже не время для визитов, но все же еще не настолько поздно, чтобы не постучаться в дверь хозяйки дома — благо, на щитке со звонками ее квартира была отмечена особо. Хозяйка, миссис Картер, напомнила ему соседку Уортона миссис Уоллес — спасибо тебе, боже, за любопытных старушек! Любопытных и поддающихся обаянию Фреда старушек, умевшего смотреть на людей своими голубыми глазами так, словно он голодающий щенок.

Миссис Картер поставила перед ним чашку кофе и вазочку с печеньем и, поджав губы, сказала, что да, видела она вчера мисс Кэннон со «спутником», заходивших в дом около одиннадцати. При этом они «совершенно возмутительно и непристойно обнимались и целовались». «У меня приличный дом, я сразу предупреждаю об этом арендаторов, и я не потерплю такого поведения», — возмущенно сказала миссис Картер.

Впрочем, после горячей поддержки Фреда, также возмущенного таким «падением нравов», она смягчилась и заявила, что, так уж и быть, простит мисс Кэннон это неблагоразумное и скандальное поведение. «В конце концов, прежде она никогда себе такого не позволяла, всегда была скромной тихой девушкой. Да оно и понятно, годы-то идут…»

Так или иначе, миссис Картер, занявшая вчера, как обычно, свое место на боевом посту возле двери, также видела в глазок, как мужчина, с которым пришла мисс Кэннон, покинул ее около половины первого. «Шел и свистел, аж стены тряслись! — с негодованием сказала миссис Картер. — И топал вдобавок, ну чисто чечетку отбивал. Как будто это не приличный дом, а кабаре какое-то!». Судя по описанию, мужчина этот был никем иным, как Романом Берри.

— Попался! — прошептал Фред, выйдя от миссис Картер и закуривая.

Не факт, что Эндрю Уайт убил Алекса Уортона, но вот то, что он солгал о своем алиби, — очевидно. Берри и Кэннон никак не могли утверждать, что Уайт весь вечер был в «Зималетто», потому что сами смылись в это время на свидание. Впрочем, было во всем этом что-то странное. Берри и Кэннон? Что у них может быть общего? Ладно, с этим Фред разберется потом. Сначала надо дождаться результатов экспертизы.

* * *

 

— Са-а-анта Клаус приходит к нам в город, Са-а-анта Клаус приходит к нам в город, — запел дурным голосом Серджио, когда Фред зашел в их кабинет.

— Иди проспись, — посоветовал ему Фред. — Октябрь на дворе.

— Да, но у нас с тобой Рождество, — заявил Серджио и положил на стол Фреда пару папок. — Уортона вскрыли, пули отдали на экспертизу, стаканы с пальчиками обработали, вот результаты.

Фред открыл заключение экспертов, прочел, отложил в сторону, опять взял и во второй раз прочел, чтобы убедиться, что он все правильно понял. На одном из стаканов из дома Уортона были отпечатки пальцев самого Уортона, на втором — его и Эндрю Уайта.

— Не мог же он быть таким идиотом, — пробормотал Фред себе под нос, в третий раз читая заключение.

О дактилоскопической экспертизе знали даже самые тупые преступники. И пусть бандитские группировки не оставляли попыток избавиться от отпечатков пальцев самыми радикальными способами, — вспомнить хотя бы Мо Баркер, которая заставила одного хирурга срезать кожу с подушечек пальцев двоим членам своей банды, — это было невозможно. Поэтому приходилось верить экспертам, которые утверждали, что на стакане были отпечатки именно Эндрю Уайта. Отпечатки эти сравнили с отпечатками Уайта, взятыми у него год назад и пятнадцать лет назад, когда он первый и пока последний раз попался на месте преступления — разгромил бакалейную лавку. (Обвинения были сняты из-за примирения сторон, то есть после того, как дружки Уайта запугали владельца лавки и тот отказался от всех претензий.) Совпадение было стопроцентным.

— Даже не верится, — сказал Фред.

— Мне тоже, но, похоже, на нашей улице наступил праздник. Судья не может не дать ордер на арест Уайта и обыск его дома и клуба.

— Угу. Подожди, а он-то тут причем? — нахмурился Фред, читая заключение о баллистической экспертизе.

Извлеченные из тела Уортона пули соответствовали пулям, которыми был убит Дюк Липпи, частный детектив, чье тело было найдено неделю назад рядом с его опустошенным сейфом. Людей, которые могли желать ему смерти, было более чем достаточно: Дюк был пронырой и использовал в работе грязные методы, однако прижать его за нарушение закона так и не удалось. Фред и Серджио не успели опросить еще и половины потенциальных подозреваемых в его убийстве.

— Понятия не имею, — пожал мощными плечами Серджио. — Но, может, после обыска у Уайта узнаем.

Судья выписал ордер без колебаний. Раз уж прищучить Уайта за бутлегерство не получалось, упускать шанс посадить его за убийство было просто преступлением. Взяв в подмогу крепких ребят из участка, Фред и Серджио отправились в «Зималетто».

Разумеется, алкоголь не подавали вот так, в открытую, и надеяться на то, что они застанут врасплох работников клуба или, еще лучше, найдут тайник с запрещенными бутылками, было глупо. Вышибала Сид не сразу пустил их в клуб, и, можно было не сомневаться, что он успел всех предупредить. Но в этот раз полицию интересовало вовсе не спиртное.

— Что-то вы к нам зачастили, детектив Шорт, — лениво сказал Уайт, встречая Фреда на пороге своего кабинета. За его спиной маячили Кэннон и Берри. — Посетителей мне распугиваете... Куда это годится?

— Мистер Эндрю Уайт, у меня ордер на ваш арест и на обыск «Зималетто», — официальным тоном произнес Фред. — Ознакомьтесь, пожалуйста.

— Что? Я же сказал вам, что не имею никакого отношения к смерти Алекса, — возмутился Уайт. — У меня алиби!

— Да-да, я слышал. Но вот в чем загвоздка: перед смертью Уортон пил с кем-то, и на втором стакане — ваши отпечатки. И это не говоря уже о том, что алиби ваше — липовое. Вы арестованы, мистер Уайт.

— Мои адвокаты позаботятся о том, чтобы ваша карьера была закончена завтра же, и вы никогда не найдете место выше чистильщика обуви, — пообещал Уайт.

— Боюсь-боюсь, — весело отозвался Фред.

— Босс, глядите, — позвал его один из коллег и, повернувшись, Фред увидел, как тот вытащил из ящика стола Уайта револьвер и записную книжку, в которую было что-то вложено.

— Я первый раз вижу эти вещи, — быстро сказал Уайт.

— «Собственность мистера Алекса Уортона, при утере вернуть по адресу Прайвери-драйв, сорок семь, три «Б», вознаграждение гарантировано», — вслух прочел Фред запись на первой странице. — Так, а это у нас что? Ух ты, как интересно!

В записной книжке между зашифрованных, чтобы не прочел посторонний, страниц лежали фотографии: Уайт и Виктория Скрэпс заходят в отель «Мариголд», они же лежат в постели (фотография явно была сделана из окна дома напротив), они же целуются в коридоре.

— Присяжным это понравится, — сказал Фред, показывая фотографии уже закованному в наручники Уайту.

— Что за?.. Роман, вызови Бартона. Я больше ни слова не скажу без адвоката, — сообщил Фреду Уайт.

— И правильно сделаете, — прогудел Серджио.

— Увозите его, ребята, — приказал Фред. — Мистер Берри, мисс Кэннон, вы тоже поедете с нами. Вам ведь известно, что бывает за дачу ложных показаний?

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — заслоняя собой Кэннон, сказал Берри.

— Скоро поймете, — пообещал Фред. — Сами пойдете или на вас тоже надеть эти симпатичные браслеты?

Понурившись, Кэннон пошла к двери. Берри после секундной заминки последовал за ней.

 

* * *

Все не должно было быть так просто. Не должно было — и точка. Опыт и интуиция не переставали твердить это Фреду с самого ареста Уайта. Серджио лишь похлопал его по плечу и посоветовал не смотреть в зубы дареному коню, но Фреда не отпускала мысль, что он что-то упустил.

Баллистическая экспертиза подтвердила, что Уортона и Липпи убили из револьвера, найденного у Уайта. Отпечатки на револьвере тоже принадлежали Уайту — тот все же признал, что да, револьвер был его. Было бы глупо это отрицать, поскольку оружие было официально зарегистрировано. Но Уайт утверждал, что револьвер всегда лежал в сейфе у него дома, поэтому он его сразу и не узнал. Разумеется, на работу Уайт его не приносил и никого из него не убивал.

Фред знал, как ловко члены банд, особенно их главари, умели выпутываться даже из безнадежных ситуаций при помощи ушлых адвокатов, денег и угроз, и поэтому позаботился о том, чтобы все было оформлено просто идеально. Никаких скомпрометированных улик, никаких запуганных свидетелей — миссис Картер и таксиста взяли под охрану и слегка запугали их уже со своей стороны, чтобы они не вздумали отказаться от показаний.

Пистолет и стакан с отпечатками пальцев, в принципе, было бы трудно объяснить, но при наличии мотива — роман Уайта с любовницей Уортона, — и отсутствии алиби они становились гирей на шее Уайта, тянущей его прямиком на электрический стул.

Кэтрин Кэннон, не выдержав давления, призналась, что в вечер убийства Уортона она не видела на работе мистера Уайта, потому что была дома. Правда, она отрицала, что была там с Берри, но это не имело уже никакого значения. Кроме Берри никто из персонала «Зималетто» не заявил, что видел Уайта в тот вечер, что немного удивило Фреда — он ждал, что Берри и адвокат Уайта вынудят сотрудников клуба дать ложные показания. Таким образом, алиби Уайта подтверждал только один человек, его лучший друг, и было ясно, что присяжные едва ли поверят этому.

Виктория Скрэпс, повторно вызванная в участок, сказала, что ничего не знает, и потому будет молчать. Однако увидев свои фотографии с Уайтом, она побледнела и стала громко настаивать на том, что это подделка. Результаты экспертизы немного ее угомонили, и она неохотно сказала:

— Ну да, было дело, но так ведь сто лет назад, кому это сейчас интересно?

Больше от нее добиться ничего не удалось, но от своих слов, что роман с Уайтом у нее был до того, как она начала встречаться с Уортоном, Виктория не отступилась.

К сожалению, в «Мариголде» никто не вспомнил ее с Уайтом, поэтому показания Виктории невозможно было ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть.

А потом Фреду позвонили из архива и спросили, сколько еще его коробки будут у них болтаться. Он сначала не понял, о чем ему говорят, и только спустившись вниз, сообразил, что речь шла о коробках, которые они забрали из квартиры Уортона.

Он бегло просмотрел их еще тогда, но там были книги и всякие безделушки, и он не стал терять на них время. Теперь же он, скорее чтобы отвлечься, чем из реального интереса начал перебирать их и понял, что вещи принадлежали Кристине Уортон. Ну да, логично, она умерла, а Алекс Уортон был ее единственным наследником. Во второй коробке Фред обнаружил настоящее сокровище: диплом Киры Уортон, ее старую записную книжку, страшного замурзанного зайца — овеществленную память о мертвой женщине, которую хранила ее сестра. И договор. Договор лежал на дне коробки, и Фред едва не отложил его в сторону, даже не прочитав. Его остановила лишь знакомая фамилия: Липпи. Год назад, незадолго до своей гибели, Кира Уортон заключила договор с Дюком Липпи на «оказание услуг». Суть этих услуг не раскрывалась, но и так все было понятно, Кира наняла Липпи шпионить за своим женихом.

Фред знал, что Кира часто устраивала скандалы Уайту, обвиняя того в измене, поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что она решила наконец это доказать. Значит, Виктория говорила правду, и те фотографии были сделаны давно. Но как тогда они попали к Уортону? Из этой коробки? Да, это было вполне реально, но все равно не объясняло, что произошло потом. Фред не мог представить, что Уортон, узнав о том, что Уайт год назад изменял его сестре с ее лучшей подругой, позвал того выпить стаканчик-другой виски и душевно поговорить.

Фред еще раз перебрал все коробки, но не нашел больше ничего интересного. Было уже поздно, и, разминая затекшие ноги, Фред понял, что на работе толку от него сегодня уже не будет.

По дороге домой он никак не мог выбросить из головы дело Уайта. Казалось бы, надо радоваться тому, что того скоро поджарят, как рождественскую индейку, но Фреду все не давал покоя внезапный идиотизм Уайта. Кто, ну кто в здравом уме и твердой памяти будет оставлять на месте преступления стакан с собственными отпечатками пальцев и хранить у себя револьвер, из которого были убиты двое? Кстати, почему Липпи был убит сейчас, а не год назад? И при чем тут женщина в красном, которую миссис Уоллес видела в коридоре сразу после убийства Уортона? Одни вопросы, и никаких ответов.

При других обстоятельствах Фред, объективно взглянув на ситуацию, сказал бы, что Уайта подставили. Но кому это могло понадобиться и зачем? Если только…

Фред резко развернулся, не обращая внимания на то, что машину слегка занесло на мокрой дороге, и поехал на Харлей-стрит.

Через полтора часа, вымокший до нитки — у дома, куда ему было нужно, негде было припарковаться, — он стоял на пороге квартиры Мэри.

— Прости, я знаю, что уже поздно, но мне очень нужно с тобой поговорить, — выпалил он, едва Мэри открыла дверь. — Пожалуйста, это очень важно.

Мэри вздохнула и посторонилась, пропуская его внутрь.

* * *

«Зималетто» был закрыт — ожидаемо для одиннадцати утра. Тем не менее, Фред настойчиво барабанил в дверь, не сомневаясь, что ему откроют. В конце концов, ни Романа Берри, ни Кэтрин Кэннон не было дома, он проверял, прежде чем поехать сюда.

— Что? — Дверь открыл сам Берри. — Опять вы. Пришли арестовать кого-то еще? За что на этот раз?

— Надо поговорить, — нахально отодвигая его в сторону, сказал Фред, проходя в клуб.

— Тогда вам придется подождать, пока не приедет мой адвокат.

— Да мы и без него обойдемся, — заверил Берри Фред. — Это неофициальный разговор. Мисс Кэннон здесь? Она мне тоже нужна. Поверьте, в ваших же интересах меня выслушать.

— Кэт, пойти сюда, пожалуйста, — позвал Берри.

Кэннон присоединилась к ним, настороженно глядя на Фреда.

— Собственно, у меня только один вопрос: за что? — спросил Фред.

— Вы о чем?

— Да бросьте, мистер Берри. Представьте, что мы с вами давние друзья и просто сидим болтаем за стаканом… чая. Представили?

— С трудом, — буркнул Берри. — Советую вам перейти к сути дела, пока я не выпроводил вас отсюда. Терпение у меня, увы, небезграничное, а время — деньги.

— Ничего, потерпите, — неожиданно жестко сказал Фред. — Итак, повторю: за что вы подставили Эндрю Уайта и убили Алекса Уортона и Дюка Липпи?

— Какой восхитительный бред! — с ненатуральным смехом воскликнул Берри.

— Да, про правду так часто говорят, — кивнул Фред. — Так за что? Как вы сами сказали, время — деньги, поэтому давайте будем экономны и пропустим ту стадию, когда вы убеждаете меня, что ничего такого не делали и никогда бы не сделали из любви к лучшему другу и боссу.

— Вы перечитали детективов, — подала голос мисс Кэннон. — Вам лучше уйти.

Она хотела было встать, но Берри ухватил ее за руку и усадил обратно.

— Ну же, Кэт, давай немного развлечемся и послушаем завирательную историю детектива Шорта.

Он сказал это легкомысленным тоном, но выражение глаз и поза выдавали его напряжение.

— Боюсь, это скорее печальная история, причем абсолютно правдивая, — посетовал Фред. — Но раз уж вы ничего не хотите рассказывать, придется мне. Год назад Кира Уортон наняла частного детектива Дюка Липпи следить за Эндрю Уайтом, своим женихом, которого она подозревала в измене. И не зря: Липпи сфотографировал Уайта с его любовницей и по совместительству лучшей подругой Киры Викторией Скрэпс. Однако снимки эти нигде не всплыли, потому что Кира была убита сразу после того, как получила подтверждение тому, что жених ей изменял. Уайт утверждал, что они с Кирой поссорились, она убежала из «Зималетто», и больше он ее не видел. Более того, у него есть железное алиби: после ссоры с Кирой он весь вечер оставался в клубе, потом поехал кутить в «Асторию» в вашей, мистер Берри, компании, а утром завтракал в «Ритце» — к тому времени его невеста была уже мертва. Убийцу так и не нашли. И весь этот год, согласно банковским документам, которые я видел буквально час назад, мистер Липпи ежемесячно клал на счет одну и ту же солидную сумму денег. Улавливаете мою мысль?

— Человек не имеет права хранить заработанные деньги в банке? — хрипло спросила Кэннон.

— Имеет, мисс Кэннон, конечно, имеет, но вот что это за работа длинной в год и с таким стабильным доходом, нам установить так и не удалось, как мы ни пытались. А неделю назад Липпи убили.

— Не редкость для его профессии, — равнодушно сказал Берри.

— Тоже верно. Вот только убили его из того же пистолета, что и Алекса Уортона. И, если верить показаниям соседки, в убийстве Уортона замешана дама в красном.

— Вот видите, вы сами это признаете, но все равно обвиняете Эндрю, — заметил Берри.

— Если бы не было Сухого закона, что джентльмен предложил бы пришедшей к нему в гости даме? — спросил вдруг ни с того, ни с сего Фред. — Мисс Кэннон, как по-вашему?

— Не знаю.

— Шерри или что-нибудь в этом роде, — ответил за нее Берри.

— Именно. Никак не виски. Полотенце для посуды на кухне Уортона было мокрым, как будто им что-то вытирали, а один из бокалов для вина блестел так, словно его только что вымыли. Таким образом, либо в квартире Уортона в момент его убийства было трое: он сам, неизвестная женщина и Уайт, — либо… — Он сделал паузу и спросил: — Мисс Кэннон, вам было легко выстрелить в спину Уортону?

— Я… ни в кого не стреляла, — спокойно сказала Кэннон, глядя ему в глаза, и он видел: она лжет. — Вы сами доказали, что во время убийства мистера Уортона я была у себя дома.

— Да, с мужчиной, очень похожим на мистера Берри. Но знаете, на самом-то деле я точно знаю два факта: во-первых, вы оба — давайте допустим, что с вами точно был мистер Берри, хорошо? — приехали к вам домой в одиннадцать. Во-вторых, мистер Берри ушел от вас в половине первого. Но находились ли вы все это время в квартире, вот в чем вопрос? Вчера я выяснил кое-что интересное: в вашем доме, мисс Кэннон, оказывается, есть черный ход. Он выходит на задний двор, который отделен от переулка забором, вот только забор этот совсем низкий, и через него легко перелезть. Миссис Картер утверждает, что у каждого жильца есть ключ от черного хода, и хотя им никто не пользуется, — кому охота лазать через заборы и идти по тесному грязному переулку? — теоретически из дома можно выйти, не проходя мимо ее двери.

— Столовым ножом тоже можно теоретически убить, однако большинство людей предпочитают резать им мясо.

— Большинство, но не все. Так что, не надумали рассказать, за что вы подставили Уайта? Это сделали вы, больше некому. Кто еще мог вынуть у него из домашнего сейфа револьвер и подложить его в стол в «Зималетто»? Кто мог взять стакан, из которого он пил, и оставить его на месте преступления? Только самые близкие и доверенные люди. Такие, как вы. На самом деле я догадываюсь, что толкнуло на это вас, мисс Кэннон. Вы ведь были одно время любовницей мистера Уайта, верно? Я знаю, что это так. Вы планировали уйти из «Зималетто» и перебраться в теплые края к родителям, и даже обмолвились об этом нескольким официанткам. Но потом вдруг передумали, остались в Бостоне и казались довольной своим решением. Постоянно улыбались, взялись за работу с удвоенным рвением, целыми днями пропадали в кабинете Уайта… а потом тот сделал предложение Кире, и все ваше счастье куда-то улетучилось. Вы даже разболелись из-за этого: вас то и дело тошнило, а потом вы несколько дней отлеживались дома. Я ничего не путаю? А то, знаете ли, слухи могут быть недостоверными… Но в вашем случае, как я понимаю, они не врут.

Кэтрин побледнела, и Роман ободряюще сжал ее руку, неприязненно зыркнув на Фреда.

— Уайт хотел вас удержать, потому что вы дочь Валентина Кэннона, легенды среди бандитских бухгалтеров, и, несомненно, узнали от него немало трюков, — продолжил Фред. — Правда, способ сделать это Уайт выбрал нетрадиционный и морально сомнительный. Ему повезло, у него все получилось, однако он не учел, что месть брошенной женщины — это не шутки. Чего я не понимаю, так это почему в это ввязались вы, мистер Берри, и почему выбрали такой кровавый способ расправиться с Уайтом. Его ведь еще могут оправдать, знаете ли. Разорить его было бы куда проще и тоже вполне в ваших силах.

— И опаснее, — вставил Берри. — Я плавать не умею, да и вода в заливе сейчас холодная.

— Роман! — одернула его Кэннон, но он лишь рассмеялся.

— У детектива Шорта нет ни единого доказательства, Кэт, иначе он не рассказывал бы нам все это, поэтому мы можем помочь ему узнать эту историю до конца: нет ничего более раздражающего, чем читать увлекательный детектив и увидеть, что последние страницы выдраны.

— Вы с детства дружите с Уайтом, и никто и никогда не слышал о ваших ссорах. Чем он вам так насолил?

— Дружили, — кивнул Берри, и взгляд его стал отсутствующим. — И с Кирой тоже. В детстве она стреляла с нами из рогатки и лазила в сад мистера Денверса за яблоками. Я никогда не верил в то, что Энди имел какое-то отношение к ее смерти. Только не он, он на такое не способен. Я даже пытался сам найти убийцу, но не вышло. А потом, где-то через полгода после ее убийства, Энди напился и признался, что все произошло случайно: они ссорились из-за его измены, Виктория не вовремя зашла к нему, Кира бросилась на нее с кулаками, и… В общем, он оттолкнул Киру, и она ударилась головой о стол. Умерла мгновенно, он даже не сразу это понял. Объясняться с полицией или, того хуже, с Алексом он не хотел, поэтому Виктория позаимствовала в гримерке светлый парик одной из танцовщиц, надела одежду Киры, ее шляпку с широкими полями и выбежала из «Зималетто» якобы в слезах. А через какое-то время вернулась через… скажем так, через дверь, о которой мало кому известно. Через эту же дверь они вынесли тело и выбросили его в залив.

Фред догадался, что Берри имел в виду тайный ход, используемый для доставки спиртного. Такие ходы были у многих подобных заведений по всей стране.

— А знаете, что меня поразило больше всего? — продолжил Берри. — Энди не раскаивался. Наоборот, был рад, что освободился от Киры. Сказал, что идея жениться на ней была самой неудачной в его жизни, но бросить ее, не испортив отношения с Алексом, он не мог. А ведь Кира его по-настоящему любила, с тех самых пор, как пекла ему пирожки из песка и тайком приносила сэндвичи, когда его наказывали. Она была такой красивой, сильной, полной жизни…

Он стиснул кулак, лежавший на подлокотнике, и в этот момент Фреду стало все окончательно ясно.

— Мы не знали о Липпи, пока тот не пришел к Эндрю месяц назад с требованием увеличить плату за его молчание. Я случайно услышала их разговор. Липпи упирал на то, что теперь, когда у Алекса Уортона не осталось семьи, он будет вдвойне рад найти убийцу Киры, и, возможно, снимки Эндрю и Виктории ему в этом помогут, — устало сказала Кэтрин. — Не думаю, что он знал, что это Эндрю убил Киру, но отлично понимал, что фотографии могут навести Алекса на подозрения.

— Энди поручил мне разобраться с Липпи, но не сказал, почему, — подхватил у нее эстафету Роман. — И тогда мы решили, что можем убить одним выстрелом сразу двух зайцев.

— Алекс никогда не был святым, он этого не скрывал, но все свои делишки не афишировал, поэтому немногие знали, что он был еще большей мразью, чем все его считали, — дрожащим голосом сказала Кэтрин. — Мой отец работал одно время с его дедом и отцом и ушел из-за того, что Алекс подставил моего кузена Ника, который даже не имел никакого отношения к банде, просто был очень умным и доверчивым. Никки больше суток умирал в больнице, ему не помогало никакое обезболивающее, и он так кричал… Именно поэтому отца так спокойно отпустили — компенсация за то, что сделал Алекс.

— Но вы решили, что он должен ответить за то, что сделал.

Кэтрин молча кивнула.

— Полагаю, мы удовлетворили ваше любопытство, детектив Шорт?

— Вполне. Хотя, пожалуй, мне интересно, почему Уортон спокойно пустил вас в дом.

— А кто сказал, что я у него была? — усмехнулась Кэтрин и выпрямила спину. — Чисто гипотетически, если бы я захотела попасть к нему домой, я бы сказала, что хочу обсудить с ним его сделку с Аткинсоном и ее последствия для «Зималетто». Сказала бы, что Эндрю тоже в курсе и уже подыскал нового поставщика. И, по-прежнему гипотетически, если бы я не хотела, чтобы меня узнали, я бы оделась и накрасилась так, как никогда не хожу в повседневной жизни. Однако практически я, как мы уже установили, провела тот вечер в объятиях неизвестного мужчины.

— Который, не сомневаюсь, объявится и подтвердит это, если свободе Кэт будет что-то угрожать, — лучезарно улыбнулся Роман и погладил руку Кэтрин.

Они посмотрели на Фреда с одинаковым выражением на лицах: «да, это были мы, ну и что ты нам сделаешь?», и ему очень захотелось надеть на них наручники и затолкать в камеру. Но, к сожалению, Берри был прав: доказательств их вины у Фреда не было. Можно было бы рассказать руководству об их неофициальном разговоре и о черном ходе в доме Кэннон, но это ничего не изменило бы. Нет улик — нет ареста.

Так и не придумав, что бы такого умного сказать напоследок, Фред встал, буркнул: «Приятно было пообщаться», — и пошел к выходу.

— Детектив Шорт, — остановил его голос Кэтрин. — Вы знаете о том, что Роман — совладелец «Зималетто»?

— Ну, и?

— Если случится самое страшное, и мистера Уайта посадят или казнят, Роман этого не переживет, продаст свою долю в «Зималлето» и переберется в теплые края. А убийца будет наказан. Ведь наказание преступников и закрытие нарушающего закон бизнеса является основной задачей полиции, я не ошибаюсь?

— Не ошибаетесь, мисс Кэннон, не ошибаетесь, — криво усмехнулся Фред. — Ну что ж, удачи в теплых краях, мистер Берри.

Тот отсалютовал ему стаканом.

— А вам — на вашем нелегком поприще, мистер Шорт.

Закрыв за собой дверь «Зималетто», Фред прислонился к кирпичной стене, не обращая внимания на проливной дождь, закрыл глаза и долго стоял так, пока не услышал:

— Ты что здесь делаешь?

Открыв глаза, он увидел Мэри.

— Стою, — честно признался Фред.

— Я вижу. Ты себя видел? Ты ж уже весь синий, как покойник. Хочешь заработать воспаление легких? Иди давай под зонт, горе луковое.

Отлепиться от стены было непросто, Фред окоченел и теперь едва двигался, но все же встал рядом с Мэри под зонт, который ему, промокшему до нитки, был уже бесполезен.

— А т-ты что здесь д-делаешь? Рано ж-же еще. — От холода у него зуб на зуб не попадал.

— Мне Роман позвонил, попросил прийти. Сказал, они закрывают клуб, поэтому всех увольняют и рассчитывают. Обещал, что заплатят за три месяца.

— А к-когда звонил?

— Так утром рано, сразу, как ты ушел.

Фред улыбнулся и крепко обнял ее.

— Намочишь меня, дурак! — возмутилась Мэри, но обняла его в ответ, прижавшись щекой к его мокрому плечу.

— Иди, я подожду тебя в машине, — сказал Фред.

— А дождешься? — отстранившись от него, спросила Мэри, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

— Обязательно. Я теперь тебя никуда не отпущу.

— Ну смотри, ловлю на слове, — погрозила ему пальцем Мэри и, рассмеявшись, пошла в клуб.

А Фред сел в машину и уткнулся лбом в сложенные на руле руки, а затем решительно достал из бардачка контракт Киры с Липпи, скомкал его и выбросил в ближайший мусорный бак. Совесть его почти не мучила.

* * *

Стараниями адвоката Эндрю Пол Уайт был приговорен к пожизненному заключению вместо казни. Вскоре после окончания процесса Виктория Скрэпс погибла от ножевого ранения при ограблении. Ее убийца так и не был найден.

Через три месяца после этого Кэтрин Кэннон прислала Мэри открытку из Калифорнии, подписанную «Кэтрин Берри». А еще через два месяца Фред и Мэри поженились.

Клуб «Зималетто» был открыт через полгода новым владельцем, и после отмены Сухого закона Фред зашел туда и выпил стаканчик виски за упокой души Киры Уортон, чей убийца к тому времени был уже мертв.

 


End file.
